


Twilight Me

by Shadowdancerhel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yep that's a thing, first fic ever, have pity, twilighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdancerhel/pseuds/Shadowdancerhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just twilight me?” </p><p>“What?” Loki leaned back and seized him up with a glare.</p><p>“You twilighted me. You just went full Edward Cullen on me.”</p><p>If anything, that made his glare even more murderous.<br/>“I don’t know what you are talking about, Stark.”<br/>__________________________________________________________________<br/>Tony Stark figures out what all the staring is about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you like it. My first Fanfic (or work in general) ever *yeeey*  
> I'd appreciate comments and constructive criticism! Maybe even Kudos? *hint-hint*  
> Anyways, do enjoy.

Tony had been noticing things. For one, their resident God of Mischief was staring at him. A lot. It made him squirm in his seat, to say the least.

 

Like right now.

 

The Avengers plus Loki sat in a meeting room, discussing their latest mission from which they had returned a few hours prior. Coulson stood in the corner of the room, adding his contribution every now and then, while Fury talked most of the time. Mostly complaining about Tony being so reckless. Instead of listening, Tony found himself driftig in and out of focus, until he got that unnerving feeling you get when you can feel people staring at you. This tingly feeling down your neck or a shadow in your peripheral vision.

 

He turned his head and indeed found Loki staring right at him, not even bothering to look away. Not that he minded, and not that he stared back (not at all), but he couldn’t help but notice how good looking Loki was.  Of course, this was no new relevation, no Eureka-moment. More of a thing he’d come to notice over the last five months Loki had been living in the Avengers Tower.

 

And of course, that one time he’d run into a naked Loki, which started off this whole staring thing they were doing.

 

Somehow Loki found the concept of wrapping a towel around his body before or after a shower insulting. Thor backed him up and explained that nudity was a big part of asgardian culture and nothing to feel embarassed about. This led to the Avengers grudginly accepting Loki’s nudity, unless he break into a fit in an extent of the Attack on New York, which everyone wanted to avoid. Tony mostly wanted to avoid being tossed out a window. Of course, this led to every avenger bumping into a naked Loki once or twice, until they started to memorize the times Loki went to take a shower. Tony being Tony, and spending most of the time in his workshop, didn’t.

Which led to said bumping into naked Loki.

 

Tony had definitely been flashed before- that came with being a good-looking superhero billionaire- and he always just showed his trademark smirk, maybe a thumbs up if they were being especially creative, but the point was, Tony was not easily put off.

But at the sight of Loki, naked, just a few feet in front of him, Tony suddenly remembered Loki was a god. Not that he’d forgotten the fact, but to realize it was a whole other thing.

A real fucking God living in his Tower, and he was hot!

 

Tony’s eyes wandered up and down all over Loki’s body, subconsciously trying to memorize each and every detail to be able to recreate the image for later use. Up those slim but firm legs, muscles, well-defined and taut. From his broad, pale shoulders down his arms to his slender fingers- just to think of what those fingers could do, _god_. Over his smooth chest to his defined abs to- _sweet baby jesus!_

 

“Are you quite done?”

 

Tony had looked up to see Loki smirking at him, his black hair still wet from the shower, water driplets running down his chest. He wanted to lick them off.

Those cheekbones and glowing green eyes framed by a set of thick dark lashes didn’t really help the problem growing in his pants. He could only imagine how he would look like with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, moaning under him. _Oh my god._

 

“Stark?”

“Hngh.”, was the only thing Tony had managed before running off to his room to take care of his problem. Thoroughly. He thought he had heard a muttered “Interesting.”, but in his sleep-deprived and highly aroused state, he couldn’t be sure.

 

The next time they had seen eachother, Tony felt Loki looking him up and down, and he couldn’t help but feel Loki knew he’d been jerking off the whole night, thinking about him, about his body. It made him feel transparent and insecure, but Tony wasn’t anything but a professional, so he acted as if nothing had happened.

 

 

Loki kept sending him looks.

Sometimes he looked as if he was undressing Tony with his eyes- but maybe that was only wishful thinking. Sometimes he looked as if Tony was a mystery, a puzzle he had to solve. And Tony just let him and kept secretly jerking off to images of Loki’s body writhing underneath him, around him, harsh breaths brushing his ears and his neck.

 

Yep, and there were those fantasies again, Tony thought, as he felt arousal coiling in his lower abdomen. Here, in the meeting room, there was no way for Tony to escape, but also no way Tony could not stare back at those alluring green eyes.

 

Loki licked his lips. Of course, Tony’s eyes followed.

Slowly he dragged his tongue over his lips, seemingly unconciously for outsiders, but Tony had had a string of lovers and he knew that look. It was the undressing-with-the-eyes-look.

Tony instantly felt his throat go dry and he shifted in his seat, to subtly try to adjust his pants. There was a twitch in the corner of Loki’s mouth, but suddenly he ceased staring at Tony and instead looked at Fury-who was looking at Tony.

 

“Stark, debriefing is over.” Indeed he saw the rest of the avengers and Coulson already filing out of the room. The problem was, he couldn’t stand up. Not with a boner in the skin-tight suit he wore under his armor.

 

“Uhh”

 

Loki rescued him. “Nicholas, it wont be nessecary to wait as I have a matter to discuss with Stark.” He gave Fury a toothy grin, but it was just for show. Everyone noticed how Loki had earned Fury’s respect over the last months, during various missions, and the feeling was mutual. It was no wonder Fury trusted him to be in a room with Tony without accidentally- or not so accidentally- bringing the end of the world. When everybody left the room, Loki made a swift motion with his hands, and Tony heard the door lock.

 

In an instant Loki stood next to him, leaning against the glass table. The only noise that filled the room was their breathing, and maybe Tony’s heartbeat. Tony felt Loki staring again. He felt it in every inch of his body, a burning sensation filling him up from the inside. Desperate to say something, Tony blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

“I am solely returning the honor of having one’s body appreciated.”

 

If Tony Stark was anybody else, he was sure he would be blushing by now. But he didn’t.

Instead he closed his eyes because  Loki’s smooth voice felt like velvet, silent strokes upon his skin.

 

“Anthony Stark.” Tony started and opened his eyes to find Loki only inches away from his face. He could feel his minty breath on his lips. His green eyes pierced his, and his gaze was so focused, as if trying to peer into Tony’s soul.

“You are a wonder among mortals.”

He rubbed their noses together slightly, so that his breath fanned Tony’s cheeks as he spoke and his eyelids were half closed.

 

“I, as the God of Lies, pride myself in having a good knowledge of human nature. I know when people lie to my face, I can decipher the motivations and intentions of a being before it has even uttered his first word. But not you, Anthony. You are an enigma, a mystery to be solved, and it drives me mad, not knowing what you are thinking about, especially when you look at me. Yes, like this.”

No need to mention what effect those words had on Tony. His breath grew shallow, his heart was pounding, and he desperately needed some friction on his dick, like, right now.

 

Loki seemed to like what his voice was doing to Tony, as he went on.

“Even just now, I could read everyone’s mind in this room, but not yours. Never you.”

Wait a second.

“Did you just twilight me?”

 

“What?” Loki leaned back and seized him up with a glare.

 

“You twilighted me. You just went full Edward Cullen on me.”

If anything, that made his glare even more murderous.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Stark.”

 

“Well, but-”

 

Loki had Tony snatched out of his chair and pushed against the nearest wall before he even realised what happened. His hands were on his chest, above his arc-reactor, clutching his shirt so hard Tony wondered why it hadn’t ripped yet. Loki pressed him into the wall until it was hard for Tony to breathe, fists pushing against the metal casing, and Tony tried to pry his hands from him, pulling his wrists as Loki growled into his ear.

Tony looked at Loki, face only inches away from is. His pupils were dilated and Tony involuntarily licked his lips. Loki’s eyes flicked to his mouth.

 

“Why would you need to know what I’m thinking?” Tony gasped

Loki leaned in and whispered into his mouth. “I don’t like plunging into unknown waters.”

He emphasized his point by tucking his left leg between Tony’s, taking Tony’s wrists in his hands above their head and grinding down hard.

Tony gasped and bucked his hip upwards, in turn feeling Loki’s erection pressing against his stomach through his leather pants, and if that wansn’t a cue, he didn’t know what was.

 

They both seemed to be thinking the same as their lips met mid way. Had they really the ability to read eachothers minds, they would know how both had yearned for this moment, fantasized about it. It was all teeth and tongue, Tony sucking, Loki biting. He released Tony’s hands to stroke his chest, his sides and pulling him closer, while still pressing him into the wall. Tony took andvantage of his free hands to pull Loki’s hips closer, grinding on his leg, while his other hand stroked and pulled the god’s hair as he sucked and bit his neck.

They were shamelessly rutting against eachtother, hands frantically exploring eachothers body as the room was filled with moans and ragged breathing. Loki sneaked his hand between them and cupped Tony’s dick through the slim fabric of his undersuit, and Tony moaned right into his mouth, which made Loki’s hips stutter and his cock twitch.

 

Tony suddenly remembered they were in a meeting room. Possibly- no, most likely, with cameras all over the place. And as much as Tony was into exhibitionism, this was a bit too much.

He pulled Loki back by his hair and tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Wait, wat, wait, Loki, stop.”

 

Loki couldn’t possibly look more impatient. “What, Stark? I swear by the Norns if you leave me here-”

“No! No, no… just, the cameras and-”

“I have taken care of those devices” Loki murmured,  He pressed his lips right back on Tony’s and  stroked him between his legs.

“Loki! Ahh, oh god, please- I’ve been fantasizing about this since- ahh, fuck- since the first time I saw you naked. At least let’s get comfortable- in my bed- because I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight.”

 

Loki pulled back abruptly, and Tony instantly missed the friction, his hands on his body.

“Very well, I shall acquiesce. But since you seem to be so patient you can use the elevator to get to your room, while I’ll be preparing myself for you.”

Tony’s throat went dry.

 

“However, if you take too long, I will just finish myself.” And with that Loki dissapeared.

 

Tony blinked a couple of times and then ran towards the door. Which was still locked.

“For fucks sake!”

 

Before he could tumble into an abyss of hysteria and blue balls, Loki reappeared, and with a deadpan expression, repeated the motion to unlock the door.

Before dissapearing again, he casually looked Tony up and down over his shoulder.

“You do bear a certain similarity to Bella Swan, in my opinion.”

 

He was gone before Tony could throw something at him.

 ****  



End file.
